The SCP
This story is fake.I like make stories from my mind. Beggining: I was playing game 'Work at Pizza Place' . It was 23:00 and day was December 31.After a hour everybody left who was in server becuase it was NEW YEAR.I didn't leave.When weird person joined.His nickname was Happy.I was like 'OMG who's that?Maybe its just random person'.His avatar was weird too.He was all yellow expect green torso and blue legs , had smiling face and had blue hair.I was playing with him.After i went to my house and i started rebuilding everything.While i was making my house 'Happy' was delivering pizzas.My house was C2.When he delivered pizza to my house.After it other player joined.He was a bit scary.The avatar was same as ROBLOX's but the face...The face was SCP.He hasn't any nickname.I was 'AHH HE SO SCARY HE WILL HACK MEEEE HELP.Or maybe he just watched yt and learned how to make SCP face and how to remove nickname.Or maybe it just glitch.' But i was wrong.He was absoluty hacker.He came to my house where i was with 'Happy'.His face was so scary and i wasn't able to watch his face anymore.I ruined from my house and i swimmed to random island.The SCP(this how i named nameless person who looks like ROBLOX just has SCP face)stayed at my house.Happy didn't go anywere.Maybe he wasn't scared.When SCP taked bloody knife from his inventory.I was so scared.Nobody of us (me and Happy) had that knife.Even in catolog that knife wasn't there.When SCP touched with knife Happy and game started glitching and lagging.I left game. Everything just started Other day i went to my computer and i started playing 'Work at Pizza Place' again.There's was tons of people.After minute Happy joined.When i remember 'The SCP touched Happy's arm'.I come to spawn(there was Happy)and i saw his arm was all bloody and half of arm was cutted.The arm was same where SCP with knife touched. Me:Hi?What's happened to your arm???Past day we're playing remember?and then guy touched with knife your arm right?So your arm is cutted becuase of that?Right? Happy: :} Me:Huh?What?I dont get it...Why you act....Weird????Stop doing that.I dont like it.I'm a bit scared Happy:Hehehe...You need be scared Me:WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU????WHY I NEED BE SCARED?WHY YOU LAUGHING? Happy:Hehe... Me:STOP IT.ITS NOT FUNNY. Happy:Its doesn't needs to be Funny I got scared.I left game and i turned off my computer Happy is Hacked by SCP I was sitting on my bed and thinking 'After SCP joined everything started creepy.I needed left but now its too late...' After day i decided to play roblox.I played 'Work at Pizza Place' again like always :/ .Again after minute Happy joined.Players didn't get scared like before but i did.When after other minute SCP joined.I was scared even more.Everywere SCP walked it left blood.When i asked: Me:WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE?I AM SO SCARED.PLEASE STOP.ARE U HACKER OR NO? SCP and Happy said in same time:Run From me {: The people started get scared too but i was scared most.The game started glitching.Happy's nickname turned to sad and his face turned to sad too. I tried leave game but message popped out saying 'Where you think you are going? :}' When i teleported to SCP's game named:Run666From666Me666.It was scary.SCP teleported too.He taked knife.I wasn't able to move ,talk even leave game the worst thing was i wasn't able to TURN OFF MY COMPUTER.I was scariest person in the world.He started cutting me.When my computer crash.Its turned off. Other day weird number started calling me.First time then it called me and i answerered.I said 'Hello?' but him didn't said anything.He called me more but i didn't answered him. I realise my roblox account is hacked.(Thx godness my computer is good) I tried go to roblox but i got hacked.Yeah.I made other account but soon it get hacked again.Every time i made new roblox account weird number starts calling me.Then it was enough for me.I called police.Police really helped me.Police tried to find that man but him was never found...(Wait for second part) This fake story is originaly made by me(KittyTheCatYT123)Please dont edit this page becuase i dont edit others pages anymore.Please